Bad Days and Blanket Forts
by Miss-Murdered
Summary: Duo has a really bad day and Heero and Trowa have a very unusual way of cheering him up. 1x2x3. Part of the Three of Us universe.


Disclaimer: I own nothin'

Pairings/Warnings: 1x2x3, m/m sex implied, bad language, fluff (yes real fluff!)

A/N: Part of the Three of Us 'verse. People made me do it.

* * *

**Bad Days and Blanket Forts**

It was officially the shittiest day ever. Duo thinking it could be trademarked or something as he'd gone through fucking hell and it wasn't even over. As now, even though he'd left Prev HQ, he still had the pain in the ass of a grey rainy ass day and he'd come into work on his motorbike for some dumb as fuck reason and he was really _really_ irritable.

He'd come in on his bike as Trowa was working late. He'd come back from a mission a few days ago and now was in the "do your paperwork" bullshit period so he was working at HQ until fuck knew when. Which didn't happen all that often. And Heero had been working at some remote site in the city, some site which was blacklisted for some reason, and was apparently tinkering with some new computers or shit and so Duo had to drive in the rain, on his bike, through shitty traffic and go back to an empty apartment.

"Just fucking great," he growled under his breath just before he slid the helmet on his head.

He started up his bike and left the parking garage, feeling the rain hit him as soon as he left. Of course, he wasn't wearing full leathers – he was fucking Shinigami, unkillable and all, so he didn't wear them so only had his Prev uniform which got soaked as he drove out into the open, as he twisted through traffic, the amount of cars on the road more due to the rain.

Duo was not in a great mood from the start of the day as he'd woken up late, which was good because they'd spent most of the previous night treating Trowa to "thank god you're back in one piece sex" and bad because it meant he'd rushed out of the apartment and arrived late for his first lecture with a new batch of recruits. So far, so unprofessional.

Then the lecture itself. Which had been okay apart from some snide comments about his hair and age. Usually he didn't get that shit. But today, of all days, he did. And he couldn't turn around and shout at the fuckers. Oh no. As his identity as a Gundam pilot was kept secret due to issues regarding security so instead he'd just continued the lecture.

It got worse at the assault course as Duo glared at the new recruits. They were unfit, arrogant and woefully misguided about what the Preventers did. And that was fucking infuriating. As Duo used to have the problem that all the Preventers were ex-Ozzies or Alliance or White Fang and they all knew who he was and gave him shit. But now he had the opposite. The new recruits were too damn young and were idiots.

So he'd been glad to leave them, glad to not have to see them again until another day, as he might've punched one of them if the day had been longer.

The entire day had sucked and as Duo drove through the traffic, it wasn't going to be improved by having two sexy men pleasure him as they were both working. Which sucked. Or didn't. As there would be no sucking involved.

The drive took too fucking long, Duo's mood deteriorating further until he arrived at their complex, driving his bike into the underground lot and parking up his baby, removing his helmet and feeling pretty damn soaked.

He held the helmet under his arm and walked into the building, feeling the warmth of the lobby. Duo was dripping water as he walked but didn't give a shit, dragging his rain soaked body to the elevator and travelling up to their home thinking about a hot shower and something to drink. Maybe coffee or tea with a little something extra. As fuck, he needed it.

As he arrived at their floor, Duo walked slowly towards their door feeling a little depressed. As all he wanted after this fucking sucky day was Heero and Trowa. He wanted Heero to do that thing where he held his hair in his hand and Trowa to wrap him in his arms. Duo usually wasn't this sentimental or fucking clingy but after the suckiest day from suckville, he wanted some comfort. And sex would be nice. Or a blowjob. Hell, just some nice kissing and a hand job would do. He wasn't actually picky.

So when he arrived at the door, he pressed his thumb to the panel and then input the code to open it and pushed it when the little light went green. It was then he almost reached for his gun as while he'd thought there was no chance he'd have any company, he could hear the low rumble of voices and as he closed the door behind him, he kicked off his wet Converse, put down his helmet and walked to find out who was home.

"Holy fucking shit," Duo murmured as he walked into the living area as out of all the things he expected, this wasn't it.

As he would've expected if Heero and Trowa were home alone together for them to be fucking on the couch or something. Not to have created a blanket fort.

But that's what they'd done. The middle of the room had been engineered with chairs and blankets, there had even been some lighting rigged up and Duo, wet and grumpy, suddenly was still wet but a little puzzled as Heero and Trowa stood up.

"What -?"

Duo didn't get the full question out as then he was being manhandled and tackled out of wet clothing, kissed lightly on the lips and then directed to the bedroom where he dressed in sweats and a tank before finding Heero and Trowa back in the blanket fort.

He crawled in, not surprised to see a laptop had been put in showing some movie, that there were pillows and more blankets and there was a spot for Duo to sit in between them.

"Okay…" Duo said, his eyes glancing between them, "please enlighten me?"

"We knew today was bad for you," Heero said, his words slow and careful, to which Trowa nodded. "So you once said it was something you hadn't done and wanted to."

"And you thought the method of cheering me up was a blanket fort?"

Duo felt Trowa's hand wrap around him, dragging him into the warmth between their bodies and he chuckled as yeah, he had once said that there was a lot of things he'd never done as a kid. Blanket forts were one of them. But so was going to school and having Christmas and knowing when his birthday was and playing some dumb shit games. So it seemed odd that they'd picked it but then… shit, Heero and Trowa were hardly the epitome of "normal" right? And neither was he.

"Well… you know you coulda just blown me but I like the effort."

Heero smirked in Trowa's direction. "Who said we weren't going to do that as well?"

He had no response for that as he had Heero's lips on his, Trowa's arms wrapped around him from behind and he melted into their bodies, the shitty day forgotten and while he was sure this wasn't what was meant to happen in blanket forts, Duo didn't care as the two guys he fucking loved made him forget everything but how lucky he was.


End file.
